Beginnings
by SingKimSing
Summary: We all know about Bella and Edward but what about Carlisle and Esme? Hopefully a good love story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! So please be nice! R and R Please! Let me know if it is good or if it just sucks! Thanks!  
Thanks to friends from Twilight group for inspiration!

* * *

Beginnings

"How does it feel?" Doctor Cullen asked as he finished wrapping my leg. Honestly it still ached and pain shot through my bones, but I didn't let on.

"It feels much better. Thank you," I replied softly. He smiled back at me. If it was physically possible I would have melted right there. His smile sent waves of excitement up and down my spine.

"Well then," Doctor Cullen said, "Esme it was a pleasure meeting you. Keep off that leg for a while. Ill be back again tomorrow to check up on you."

He flashed me one more smile and left the room. My heart raced behind my ribs. Doctor Cullen was terribly handsome. I had never seen such a handsome man in my entire 16 years. A strange feeling pulsed through my veins. Doctor Cullen said he would be backtomorrow to check up on my leg. I had no reason whatsoever to be so excited, but I could hardly wait. My thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain shot through my leg.

I spent the next few hours trying to distract myself from the pain that lingered in my leg. At last I fell asleep, allowing my mind to focus on more than my broken leg. That night Doctor Cullen was the starof my dreams. I was sitting in the tree picking apples. I reached for deep red apple that hung from one of the many branches and plucked it from the tree. I carefully wiped it on my skirt. It shined magnificently in the afternoon light. I brought the apple to my mouth. My mouth watered as I imagined the luscious, juicy taste of the apple. Just as I was about to bite into the apples flesh I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye. I turned to see Doctor Cullen standing at the trunk of the tree.  
"Esme what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

I stared into his eyes. How incredibly beautiful they were. I had never seen such beauty. I locked my gaze onto his Golden eyes, his perfect pale skin, and his deep caramel colored hair. It was impossible that a man could be so stunning, but there he stood.I stuttered a lame reply to his question.

"Uh… I … I… I'm just picking apples."

I showed him the shiny red apple. He stared at me curiously.

"I think you should come down, Esme." Doctor Cullen said sternly. He reached his hand up for me. I didn't hesitate to take it. I reached down to him and lost my footing. Suddenly I was falling into darkness.

I woke with a start. My leg throbbed. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but I could tell it was day. Dark clouds hovered through the sky. I could hear rain tapping gently on the window. I readjusted myself from my previousuncomfortable position. My neck was sore. I rubbed it, trying to relax the tense muscles. I jumped suddenly when Doctor Cullen opened the door and walked over to my side.

"Good morning," Doctor Cullen said cheerily.

The casual greeting made my heart skip a beat. I stared up at Doctor Cullen, mesmerized by his gorgeous appearance.

"Morning," I muttered stupidly. I looked away and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain my composure so I wouldn't appear completely idiotic in front of Doctor Cullen. I had already given him enough reason to think me a stupid girl. Ihad fallen out of a treea day earlier,for heavens sake.

Doctor Cullen smiled at me. "And how are you?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. "It hurts a little bit, but it is nothing unbearable."  
I wasn't totally lying. The pain was bearable, but it was more than anyone would have been comfortable with.

"I'm glad to hear it," Doctor Cullen replied.

He observed my leg, making sure it was still wrapped the way it should be. Every time his exceptionally cold hands touched my leg my heart began beating faster. There were a few times when he glanced up at me quickly and returned to what he was doing with a small smile across his face. I was positive he could hear it.

Finally my examination was over. I mourned at the fact that he would be leaving me again.

"Well Esme, it has been a pleasure treating you," Doctor Cullen said kindly. "I unfortunately am leavingshortly togoto Chicago."

I was crushed. Depression flooded through every part of my body. I had to restrain myself from crying. It was absolutely ridiculous that Iwas so sad that my doctor was leaving.

"It was good to meet you Doctor Cullen," I said quietly.

With that he shook my hand, shot me one more dazzling smile and left the room. I looked to the window. The rain pounded on the window. A tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. It was only a crush, I supposed. I tried my hardest to forget the entire experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry this chapter has little stuff about Carlisle! I needed to get Esmes current situation established! He'll be in future chapters! I hope you like! Please RR!  
Thanks!

OH! And BIG thanks to twilight lexicon!

* * *

So I was to marry Charles. He was well off and would be able to provide me with a good life. I should have been thrilled, but I just couldn't be. I didn't dislike Charles Evenston but he wasn't exactly who I had in mind for a husband. I still dreamt of someone else…

It was really, very pathetic that six years later I could still remember everything about Doctor Carlisle Cullen perfectly. If he only knew what an impact he had had on me. If only anyone knew. All these years my feelings for Doctor Cullen had been kept a secret. How foolish I was to still think about him. I had known him for only two days. It couldn't be love, could it? Whatever it may be I really did need to get a grip on reality and accept that nothing would ever happen between Carlisle and me. It was completely absurd that I even allowed myself to hope. I had not heard a word from him since the day he left. I doubted that he even remembered an insignificant girl like myself. It really was a waste of time to let my thoughts linger on him. Doctor Cullen was gone, and I was to be married in a matter of months.

I was twenty-two and had supposedly grown into a beautiful young woman. Mother always took great pride in my rich caramel colored hair and my bright green eyes. I hardly considered myself beautiful, but apparently I wasn't too unfortunate in appearance. Charles Evenston was sought after by many young women in my region of Columbus, yet he chose me. Still I had another man constantly on my mind. If I loved Carlisle why was I to marry Charles? Well, I had hardly any say in the matter. In fact, when Charles first proposed I declined but over a brief amount of time Father and Mother pressured me into accepting him.

Charles was a respectable man and my parents adored him. They couldn't be more excited about whowas to betheir future son-in-law.

So over the next few months preparations for the wedding were made. Charles and I were constantly together (unfortunately). He continued to like me more and more. I was still not very fond of him, but what could I do? So finally after stressing and planning to extreme degrees, my wedding day finally arrived.

I somehow managed to squeeze into the frilly, white dress my Mother had made for me. I stood in front of a mirror, staring at someone I didn't know, and someone who I didn't want to know. A young woman about to be married should have been shining with delight, but the only thing I could feel was despair. My Mother then walked into the room distracting me from the stranger in the mirror.

"Oh Esme!" Mother exclaimed. The newly discovered octaves in her voice made chills creep up my spine.

"You look beautiful!"

I smiled half-heartedly towards her. I admit, I did look stunning, but how much greater my beauty would have been if I was about to marry someone I actually loved. I would have hadan actual grin on my face, and my heart would feel like it would burst with happiness, but instead I had plastered a faint smile to my face and my heart felt like it was declining in size.

Mother came to me and grabbed my hands.

"Oh Esme! You are going to be so happy with Charles," she pulled me into her arms and held me affectionately. I hugged her back. So many feelings surged through my veins. She and Father were the reason I was about to marry Charles, but my heart was filled to the brim with love for my Mother. Our embrace was interrupted when my Fathers head poked through the door of my dressing room.

"Its time," he grunted. I wondered what he was feeling. He seemed so apathetic. I was a little disappointed.

My Mother gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I walked towards my Father and took his arm.

That day was the worst day of my entire life.

The whole wedding experience is supposed to be wonderful. Walking down the aisle, pledging your vows, saying "I do", it is all supposed to be joyful and memorable, but with every move I made that day I felt like I was dying. I could hardly say the two simplest words; I do, without breaking into tears. Miraculously, I somehow managed it.

So my new life had begun. I hardly allowed myself to do so, but I hoped that I could be happy. I fear I allowed myself to hope far too soon.

When Charles and I had a crowd to impress he smiled and would offer me his arm. He was the perfect gentleman in public, but behind closed doors it was a completely different story.

After we were married I met the real Charles Evenston. He would stay out late every night, doing who knows what, and come home drunk. When he was under the influence of alcohol he was absolutely terrifying. He out-did me in strength and size so it was almost pointless in trying to defend myself. He would hit me with such force that I would hit the floor with a thud.Once he hadhit me to the point when I was immobile he would slump off to bed. I do not know how many nights I lay curled up in a corner of a dark room crying silently.

I told my Mother and Father of the horrors Charles made me live through. The only thing they told me was to keep quiet about it and be a good wife. I was crushed. It was now very apparent that there was not one person in the world I could rely on.

My life had taken a turn for the worst. I lived in fear and was constantly aching from my latest beating. Then one day Charles came home early. He was not drunk. I was extremely surprised. He held an envelope in his hands.

"Esme," he said quietly. I didn't move a muscle, I didnt breath. my pulse quickened. I had no idea what he would say.

"I've been drafted to go fight in the war."

I stood up and walked to him. Tears streamed down both of our faces. What he wept for, I don't think Ill ever know. Would he really miss beating me that badly? I however wept tears of joy and inwardly thanked God.

Meeting Carlisle was the best day of my life, but the day Charles was drafted for the warwasa close second,but as discovered long ago, good things never last.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the two years that Charles was gone my bruises and cuts healed, but I still had scars as a constant reminder of what had been done to me. When Charles first left I was still afraid to go to sleep from fear that he would unexpectedly return for one final beating, but over time the fear almost disappeared. I started to live my life again. The sun started shining through all the darkness I had been suffering through. Happiness began seeping back into my life. Unfortunately time flew by too quickly. Before I knew it Charles appeared on the front steps of our house in his uniform. He looked terribly handsome; it was a shame that underneath his uniform was a monster.

"Esme," he began quietly, removing his hat as he spoke. "Esme I've missed you so much." He took a step towards me. I drew back instinctively.

"Oh Esme, don't be afraid. I've changed." He looked completely innocent. I wanted so badly to believe him. In the back of my mind something told me he would never change, that he was lying. But I tuned it out. My life had been so great lately and I was going to strive to keep it that way.

The night of Charles return he made love to me. I felt the heat coming from his skin and felt his lips burn my skin. He held onto me like he actually loved me. I tried to force some feeling of love for Charles but I couldn't, but I was going to give Charles a chance.

The following weeks followed the same happy routine. Charles treated me like I was the most precious thing in the world, but then one night he came home late. He stumbled through the door. I heard a crash in the kitchen and went to investigate. It was after one in the morning. I could smell the alcohol from across the room.

"Come here," Charles demanded. His eyes were bloodshot. His expression was terrifyingly familiar. I took a step back. I was going to have to make a run for it. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I turned around and dashed to the back door. Even though Charles was completely drunk he could still out run me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me onto the floor. I screamed out in pain.

"Charles stop!" I screamed helplessly.

He ignored me and began to unbutton my blouse.

"Stop it!" I continued to shout. Tears poured from my eyes as I tried to defend myself. Charles got on top of me and started to undress himself.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He hit me harder than he ever had. I blacked out.

The next morning when I woke Charles was gone. I was so sore I could hardly move. My clothes from the night before lay scattered all around me. I scrambled around grabbing them and putting them back on my freezing body, and then I wept. How could I have been so stupid to believe he actually changed? How could I let my guard down after what he had done to me?

My right eye was black and blue and the side of my face was bruised and swollen. When Charles came home that night he brought me flowers. I took them, only out of fear from what would happen if I didn't, then closed myself up in the bedroom.

Over the next few weeks Charles continued to spoil me with flowers, jewelry, clothing, and other unimportant items but I didn't trust him. I couldn't. He still came home drunk occasionally. During that time I would lock myself in the bathroom until he fell asleep.

I couldn't continue to live like this. I couldn't go to my parents, I already knew what they would say, "Be a good wife!" and I had no friends to turn to. And now it was more important than ever that I got away... I had been getting sick for a few weeks now, having extreme cravings, and had been more emotional than ever before. All of the symptoms were signs of pregnancy. There was no way I was going to let my child be raised in an abusive home, so I quickly made plans for my escape.

I had only met her once, but I had a second cousin, Laura, living in Milwaukee. She was only a few years older than me and had children of her own. She could temporarily provide safety for my baby and myself. So I wrote her telling her my situation and pleading for refuge. I waited anxiously for her reply. When I finally received word from her I was thrilled to discover that she was more than happy to take me in.

Since Charles was gone during the day it was not too difficult to get away. Once he left in the morning I stuffed my few possessions into an old suitcase, bid farewell to my old life, and set out for the nearest train station. I was not grieved to say goodbye to Columbus.

Laura, her husband Richard, and their two sons Zachary and Will met me at the train station in Milwaukee right on time. I was welcomed with open arms. I couldn't remember the last time people had been so kind to me. With Laura and her family I felt at ease, but of course, it was not made to last. Word had gone round that a Mr. Evenston was coming to Milwaukee. At first word of his arrival I fled farter north to a small town called Ashland.

I was getting big now. It would not be much longer before my baby was born. If people had known that my husband still lived I would have been considered a filthy tramp and a home wrecker. It wasn't socially acceptable for a woman to leave her husband, not matter how he treated her, but thanks to the war it was easy for me to pass off as a widow.

I was a teacher at a local school. I adored children and could hardly wait to be a mother. The wait seemed excruciatingly long, but at last my baby was ready to be born. One of the other widowed women in the area had been living with me so when the day came she could help deliver my baby.

After hours of terrible pain I finally held my tiny baby boy in my arms. I named him Jonathan. I had never felt as complete as I did when I held my son. I was afraid to let him go. He was so small and frail and I was the only thing he had.

I didn't want to let him go, but it wasn't in my power to decide how long I could keep him for. When I first discovered his pale, cold, dead body I was in shock. Tears poured freely from my eyes. I had lost everything. I had nothing to live for. My sob broke the dead silence that filled the room. I do not know how long I cried for until my eyes ran dry. All I knew was that my life was no longer worth living. I didn't have it in me to try to make things better anymore, so I ran.

I do not know how long I ran for or where I was running to but when I finally stopped I found myself over looking the edge of a cliff. I stared down into the vast openness below me. The wind whirred around me furiously, encouraging me, and then everything went still. I closed my eyes, took half a breath, and jumped.

I waited too long to hit rock bottom but when I finally collided with the ground I suffered one quick surge of pain then I felt nothing. Everything was pitch black . I couldn't move. I was drowning but I didn't have enough will power to search for the surface. Suddenly magnificent light overpowered the darkness.

There he was. Right there. Carlisle was walking toward me with an outstretched hand. I was very convinced that I was dead. My angel was here, reaching for me through all the darkness. His smile still provided me with the long forgotten butterfly in your stomach sensation. He was calling my name.

"Esme!" He cried desperately. I tried to call back to him, but I could not find my voice.

"Oh Esme," he whispered sadly. Then he was gone. The darkness returned, extinguishing all light that once existed. I tried to scream for Carlisle but it was no use. I was slipping further into the unknown.

There was no hope. Carlisle was gone, everyone and everything was gone forever. I felt more pain than I had ever felt before. I was bathing in the reality that I had lost everything that was ever important to me. Suddenly I felt a new pain. A physical pain. It was suddle at first but intensified with every heartbeat. I was on fire. I gasped for air. Life flooded back into my broken body. My piercing scream echoed through the room. My eyes fluttered open, tears of extreme pain streaming from my eyes.

"Esme," Carlisle said calmly, trying to soothe me. I saw his face and for one brief moment the pain seemed to dull. I had to be imagining him. It was impossible that he, of all people, was here when I needed someone the most, but the pain I felt was far to real for me to be imagining it. I wanted to keep staring at Carlisle but the pain was too much. I thrashed around violently, trying to get rid of the burning sensation that pulsed through my body. I cried out in agony when it did not cease to burn.

"Esme, it's going to be all right, I promise. I'm here. I won't leave." Carlisle said comfortingly.

Carlisle's simple promise restored me to hope. The pain did not subside but Carlisle was my inspiration to hold on, so with Carlisle at my side I suffered through the excruciating pain for three very terrible days.


	4. A Note!

Mmmm k!

First off. Sorry that everything has been moving slow with my story. But it is getting good! No worries!

Second! It may be a few weeks before the next chapter is posted. I have a bunch of papers to write and I have finals coming up so yes. I hope you guys like the story so far and ill post asap!

Thank you soo much!


End file.
